Hatnapped
by nyahchatnoir
Summary: Woody and Dolly have always held a very dynamic relationship in accordance to Bonnie's other toys. The two are constantly in the midst of a game of cat and mouse, but maybe there is a reason for this. Perhaps there is a reason to the duo's madness, why they seem to somehow fit into their utterly quirky, witty, & sarcastic flirtationship. "Dolly, give me back my hat." And my heart.


**Just a quick Woolly (Woody/Dolly) story that I thought about and just needed to write since there are virtually NO STORIES FOR THEM ON HERE! Seriously, that is the only reason why I wrote this, besides the fact that they would be absolute cuties together. Sarcastic, hard-headed, intelligent babies... The ship is slowly sailing. And by ship, I mean sailboat. And by sailboat, I mean a toy sitting un-played with in some child's bathtub; THAT IS HOW NONEXISTENT THIS SHIP IS! Smh.**

 **Anyways, I am sorry for the tiny rant. Anything referencing the movie "Toy Story" does not belong to me, and that it literally everything in this, except for the plot... Obviously. Enjoy the fluff! (:  
**

* * *

"Dolly, give me back my hat."

It was never in Woody's nature to become cross, and yet here he was having a stare-down with an overly confident ragdoll. Still, Dolly gave him a bored stare.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Woody let out a resigned sigh. Choosing to stand his ground, the cowboy folded both arms across his chest. He narrowed his eyes in mild warning, mutedly challenging Dolly's resolve. The doll smirked. It was common knowledge around Bonnie's bedroom that she loved stealing his hat; the sport was a favorite pastime of her's.

" _Oh, you want to play hardball, Dolly? Fine. I'll give you hardball_ ," Woody loudly exclaimed, turning to speak humorlessly to the room's inhabitants. He smirked, finally reaching the tipping point of his annoyance scale.

Dolly could only glare, mumbling beneath her breath at the brave toy. She let out a lurid and challenging lark, as the rest of Bonnie's toys all turned to gaze at the abrupt scene that the pair of cotton dolls were making, staring in interest as Woody's arms opened outward into a wide and fed up gesture. He threw them up in exasperation, before pointing a sharp finger down at Dolly. She scoffed.

"Does _anyone_ else see the hat that this doll is wearing?"

The cowboy doll glared around himself, daring anyone to mention otherwise. A mocking snicker erupted from amidst their group. Woody could already feel his blood boiling.

"I don't, sheriff!" came the joking voice of Jessie, whose words happily rang out from above the other toys.

Woody's shoulders instantly stiffened.

"See?" Dolly smirked indelicately and shrugged a good-natured shoulder from below him. The doll was only a couple inches tall, just managing the height of Woody's elbow.

Woody frowned; the doll quickly wound his arms back around himself. He felt the plastic within his face muscles clench. The toy let each of his fingers crook inwards, forcing a tight and dangerous grip around his forearms. He glared hotly into Dolly's pleased smile.

The little ragdoll met Woody's eyes and dared him to question her next words; although, she would never admit out loud that she loved looking into them. They were gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous. Plus, they were strong. The toy's orbs were too brown and deep for their own good. Too powerful for such a beautifully honest and accommodating guy.

Woody had the eyes of a leader, but unfortunately for him, Dolly was a leader as well. The two toys had a knack for playfully grasping at one another's throat; sometimes they pulled too hard. Other times they pulled too soft, giving in to the other's demands and ideas. Lately, however, the two were gradually beginning to work together… If only Dolly could get over her otherworldly fascination with his hat!

"Obviously you are mistaken, cowboy," Dolly sneakily offered, reaching up to cheekily fix his hat. She placed it into a lopsided position, so that the edge of her hat casted a foreboding shadow over her face. The corners of her lips perked upward into a naughty crescent shape.

"So what are you going to do now, sheriff?"

As those nine words left her, the whole room became amused. Everyone except for Woody, that is…

Truthfully, it was a good thing that Bonnie was at school today, for this was the day that Woody would settle this issue of Dolly's once and for all. One against one; no holds barred. Today it would end.

Sheriff Woody was done with playing Dolly's little games. Her mischievous nature was rapidly beginning to surpass what was necessary, and the much older doll was thru with messing around. He loved his hat; he loved it almost as much as he loved the name 'Andy,' which read on his boot and was gradually starting to fade with every passing day... Almost. The old cowboy did not want anything to happen to his favorite accessory in the whole wide world, _especially_ when it was _Dolly_ who always seemed to be happening to it. She was dangerous. She was a minx; a devilish enigma. No wonder Bonnie always made her the witch whenever they played pretend.

Woody took an agitated step forward, and Dolly froze. He put out both of his hands toward her.

"Oh, I know what I am going to do," he lipped evilly, grinning over at her with a leering expression.

The ragdoll felt a thin blush rising upon her cheeks, but she would never back down from a challenge. Still, she stiffened her back and took a timid step behind her, only seeming to bait Woody further. His smirk widened.

"Oh yeah?" she wondered idly, and yet it felt as if the fight had left her, "Pray tell, cowboy, but what is that?"

At her sneer, Woody instantly smiled and gave her a mysterious look.

"Well, well. Wouldn't you like to know."

Dolly screwed up her face and scoffed, "I'm not scared of you."

Staring now, further gazing into Woody's eyes, Dolly could already feel her heart pounding. She knew that the cowboy would be smart enough to one day see through the veil of her schemes; it was only a matter of time before he actually would. Surely he would eventually be able to see her reasoning, right? Surely this was not all for merely naught. There was a reason to the duo's madness, why both Woody and Dolly seemed to somehow fit into their utterly quirky, witty, and sarcastic flirtationship. As of this moment, Andy's toys had been a part their playtime for a total of five years now, and the two dolls had only managed to get closer to one another. Argument after argument; agreement after agreement. The two toys were cut from the same cloth; almost, as both had a natural ability to lead and comfort people. The other toys looked up to them. Likewise, in the far reaches of their minds, the pair of lost toys knew that they respected one another more than the other would ever know; could ever know… Or perhaps they did know.

Simply getting closer to her, Woody gave a dark chuckle and took one final step towards her.

"Oh, you should be."

Dolly gasped. The purple haired ragdoll gave a playful shriek, as the cowboy doll leapt towards her, immediately reaching for his hat. She shook her body from side to side, abruptly moving her stubby, cotton hands up onto the rims of his hat in an attempt to hold it firmly in place. Woody grasped at her head, just missing the edges of his precious accessory, and allowed an energetic hoot to leave him. It was not every day that the two of them got to have this much fun, but Woody secretly enjoyed their little moments together. After all, for the male, it had been a long time since he had shared such erratic and cherished moments with a female toy… Oh, Bo. He still missed her every once in a while.

No matter what Dolly did to annoy him, the old cowboy could never stay mad at the little doll for too long. He simply couldn't.

"I'm gonna get it!" Woody jeered.

"No you won't!"

The cry left Dolly's lips, and she squealed when his weight accidentally swung a bit too close to her body, and he knocked them off balance, sending the huffing pair fumbling down onto the ground. The two landed in a dull thud.

Woody mentally cheered and looked down at her surprised expression, promptly seizing his hat from her stumpy fingers.

"Aha, I caught it!" the toy hurriedly yelled, "I told you I would win!"

An eerie silence came from around him, and the cowboy slowly took notice of his surroundings. He saw the way that the other toys were staring at him; the way Jessie sent him a suggestive eyebrow wiggle. Buzz could only stare with his mouth agape, his eyes on Woody, as the two Potatoheads were instantly doing their best to cover up the three peas in a pod's eyes in a vain attempt to protect their innocence. Mr. Pricklepants gasped.

Suddenly, it seemed as if all time stopped…

Until a very loud and _extremely_ inappropriate whoop promptly came from Buttercup.

"Woohoo, now that's how it's done! Go Sheriff Woody!"

Woody blanched. Completely taken off guard by the other toy's responses, Woody allowed his gaze to travel back down to the hat in his hand. Slowly, they moved down his arm, only to notice another arm under him. The cowboy gulped; his brown orbs moved upward only to unexpectedly rest on Dolly's face. He blushed, matching the state of Dolly's own expression, who was staring up at him as if he had set her own cheeks on fire. Both dolls burned with embarrassment.

"Oh! I-I'm so s-sorry Dolly," he went to push himself up, but something within him kept him from being able to find his strength. Maybe it was the amazing sight of her laid out beneath him, or maybe the doll was just tired. He was quite old, after all, "I-I didn't mean to-"

Dolly forced an embarrassed smile through her blush and cut through his words, awkwardly moving her arms out from underneath him.

She immediately reassured him, "I-It's fine, really. D-Didn't even hurt."

Then, something within her softly sparked. It was a thought. A naughty but amazing thought which happened in a split second and ignited her insides; it was an impulse that had her raising her arms to lightly link them behind his waist and pull him in closer for a caring, yet moderately sensual hug. She looked directly into his gaze. Amazingly enough, the ragdoll did not feel as embarrassed with him being so close to her, and she smiled softly, her cheeks still a gentle simmer. He laid against her, stiff and rigid, but his face burned with a new and welcome feeling. This could not be real for him.

This couldn't be.

"It's w-what I get for being a thief."

 _Oh, you have no idea, Dolly…_

Gradually melting into her embrace, Woody let out a heated breath and brought his arms dutifully around her fluffy frame. He breathed in her scent, cerebrally safeguarding the smell so that he could remember it forever. The image of this would stay forever locked in the bank of his memory. This beautiful, fantastic, and bumbling memory.

The cowboy doll let out a second, content and lengthier sigh.

"Damn, I need to learn how to not get heartnapped… I-I mean hatnapped. Yeah, hatnapped."

* * *

 **Writers always love encouragement. Please leave a review if you liked it! Any kind of feedback would be greatly appreciated... Or don't. But I will be terribly sad, as I sail alone in my tiny, little plastic Woolly ship. AVAST THE ITTY BITTY SAILS!**

 **Till next time, xoxo.**


End file.
